gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R
GN-006GNHW/R is an upgrade to Cherudim that was seen late in the second season. It uses the original Cherudim equipped with the GN Heavy Weapons/Rifle components. Combat Characteristics Cherudim, along with Arios and Seravee, would later receive GN Heavy Weapons ''components to further increase combat efficiency and survivability. CB engineers installed six ''GN Rifle Bits and an extra pair of beam pistols for the unit. The shield bits were short range weapons and Cherudim only had its rifle for long range firing. The new bits have extended range for firing, giving Cherudim 6 additional guns for long range shooting and shielding. With the new upgrades, Cherudim has evolved more into a heavy arms assault type Gundam than its original sniper orientation. Armaments GN Beam Pistol II The beam pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The pair doubles as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. CB engineers would later add two additional pistols in the back of its torso, but unclear if the weapons play just as spare guns or have special capabilities as the upgrades to Cherudim aren't completely defined. GN Missiles Just like Dynames, the armored skirt of Cherudim have missiles hidden within the armor. The missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during in battle. The missiles are of the standard variety, GN particles warp the surface of enemy MS units on contact and explode. A pair of missiles are loaded into each armor piece, a total of 8 missiles were installed on the 4 armor pieces. GN Rifle Bits The latest upgrades to Cherudim, six Rifle Bits were added on Cherudim's arsenal. Two of the six bits are docked on Cherudim's right shoulder as a single arm shield-gun. This allows Cherudim to fire upon two targets at the same time, however the weapon is fixed upon the shoulder and firing solutions are limited to the weapon's rotation on the right arm. The remaining 4 bits are docked over the GN Drive to shield it against physical and beam attacks. When facing against superior enemy numbers, the Rifle Bits can be remotely deployed and fire long range beams to anticipate incoming attackers. Though designed for offensive shooting, the rifle bits are capable of combining into large shield bits to enhance the defenses of Cherudim. GN Shield Bits Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 2 on kneecaps, and 5 wrapped around the GN Drive on its rear torso). The shield bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterring enemy units away from Cherudim in between active shielding. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. After the upgrades with the new GN Rifle Bits, 7 of the bits are now docked on Cherudim's left shoulder as a large side shield. GN Sniper Gun II Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper. The GN Sniper Gun II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Cherudim's ocular scope for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. As the primary weapon, the sniper gun is a fixture on Cherudim's right forearm. System Features Bit Control System The GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. Assault Mode When more firepower is needed, the Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. Defense Mode In defense mode, the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can intercept incoming fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. Trans-Am System Trans-Am temporarily gives Cherudim 3x it's normal performance capacity. It's speed, firepower, and strength are overall enhanced for high performance combat. Cherudim's GN Shield Bits and Sniper Gun are used the most in combination with Cherudim when executed. The system was modified to allow temporary execution of the system without fully depleting it's GN particles. This would temporarily power a high particle consuming function(s) without fully depleting Cheridum that would otherwise force the Gundam to evade while recharging. Holographic Sniping System Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cheridum's normal capabilities. History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (II), please read the profile for complete history. Celestial Being had planned for Arios, Cherudim, and Seravee to undergo system upgrades as part of their overall GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development to their Gundams. Since the SAGA armor was only useful in base attack missions, the ''GN Heavy Weapons Range ''pack was developed specifically for Cherudim. The pack included six ''GN Rifle Bits, ''with four stored on the rear skirt armor, and two on the right shoulder as an offensive/defensive weapon. The seven ''GN Shield Bits ''originally covering the GN Drive have been relocated to the left shoulder, giving Cherudim optimal defensive capapbilities. Lastly, CB engineers added two extra ''GN Beam Pistol/Beam Axe ''stored on the rear armor. These upgrades played a pivotal role in CB's mission to end their battle between the A-Laws and Innovators. External Links *Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ *Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia